


Destination Unknown

by RuvikKin



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Hints of Joseb, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Joseb isnt the official couple for this, M/M, its just hinted at
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph finds Ruvik and feels sorry for him, he takes Ruvik in and keeps a close eye on him. Maybe, too close of an eye. Meanwhile Mobius continues to track down Joseph Ruvik and Sebastian in hopes of continuing their research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination Unknown

Joseph stared down at the figure below him, his face twisted in anger and his stomach churning. There he was, Ruvik in Leslie’s body, sitting by a dumpster outside in the rain. He looked pitiful, pathetic, his hair had grown out and he barely resembled Leslie or himself. He was covered in dirt and grime, a bit of blood but considering his bruises and wounds Joseph concluded, and hoped, it was his own. Ruvik had dark circles under his eyes, he looked a lot thinner now, and he was shivering. But even through his physical appearance, Joseph locked eyes with him and could see the same anger and sadness that burned inside of him in STEM.

“So, is it Ruvik or Leslie now?” Joseph gripped the umbrella in his hand and Ruvik smiles.

“Ruvik would be appreciated. But I don’t see why you care you-“ Ruvik shook his head and pushed his bangs back. “What do you want anyway? Come to laugh at me? Kick me while I’m down?”

“I should hate you Ruvik. That hell you put us through, I can’t even sleep well at night when I think I’ll have a monster busting my door down and killing me.”

“Should… So you don’t?”

“Oh of course I do, a lot. But I’m not the type of person to watch someone die. Which you’ll do if you stay here.” Joseph stepped close to him and held his hand out to Ruvik, who looked at it skeptically. “Take the stupid hand, you’re coming with me. I’ll feel like it’s my fault if you died but I had the chance to help.” Ruvik stared at him then took his hand, Joseph pulled him up to his feet. “Can you walk?”

“Of course I can.” Ruvik pulled his hand away and wobbled forwards, then fell to his knees and scraped them. “I…”

“Alright. Hang on.” Joseph helped Ruvik stand again, then turned around and grabbed the man’s arms, pulling him onto his back. Joseph reached down and grabbed the umbrella, handing it to Ruvik. “Hold this and put your legs around my hips.” Ruvik didn’t move for a moment then did what Joseph told him, and let out a groan.

“This is embarrassing.”

“Deal with it.” Ruvik wanted to protest, but at the moment he was too exhausted to say much. He simply curled up on Josephs back and listened to him walking. One two… one two… One two three… Ruvik smiles, enjoying listening to the splashes as he stepped in puddles.

“Why are you doing this?”

“I can’t let someone, not even someone like you, die like that.” Joseph said sternly, then saying something under his breath that Ruvik didn’t catch.

“You’ve got a quick tongue on you Joseph.”

“Working with Sebastian has taught me some things.” Joseph made it to his house and went to the front door.

“I can walk now.”

“You’re taking a bath first.” Joseph unlocked the door and went inside. Ruvik discarded the wet umbrella on the ground, which got him a groan from Joseph. “I’ll get that later.” Joseph made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and finally setting Ruvik on the edge of the tub.

“Privacy to undress at least?” Joseph sighed and turned around, listening to the wet dirty clothes get taken off and tossed to the side.

“Start the water, I’ll get you fresh clothes and a towel.” Joseph picked the wet dirty clothes up and left the bathroom.

Ruvik turned the water on, sitting in the tub and letting it run. He put in the plunger so the water filled up. Ruvik looked around at the assorted soaps and shampoos. He scrunched his nose up and let out a scoff. “What person needs these many-“ The door opened and Joseph walked in, setting clothes and a towel down on the edge of the sink.

“You want to wash yourself or should I wash you?”

“Do what you want, I don’t very much care.” Joseph sighed and rubbed his temples. He them rolled his sleeves up and knelt beside the tub, grabbing shampoo first.

“You don’t mind me touching you?”

“My hair is useless. I don’t mind that.” Ruvik glared at Joseph and frowned. “Besides, you won’t touch me anywhere bad. I know you too well.”

“You don’t know me.” Joseph put a generous amount of soap in his hands an began lathering it into Ruvik’s hair. “Just because we were connected by a machine-“

“In fifth grade you had a dog. Labrador. Had being the operative word, considering he got hit by a truck after you threw a ball into the street on accident. You still blame yourself for his death.” Joseph bit his lip, fuck Ruvik was right. “In your junior year of high school you got nervous giving a speech and vomited on the teacher.”

“Had to bring that one up?” Joseph began rinsing Ruvik’s hair out, and listened to him talk.

“Your senior year your best friend threw a graduation party, you got drunk and tried hitting on someone. Fortunately they agreed, unfortunately you passed out before you could do anything. They told everyone you did have sex though, got you a good reputation… Only…”

“I never lost my virginity that night, yeah I know. She was nice enough to pretend we did, I don’t know why though.”

“Good foreplay probably.” Ruvik shuddered when he felt cold water rush down his back. “Cold.”

“Sorry.” Joseph turned the hot water on and let it run a moment to heat the water up.

“You’re not sorry.” Ruvik stated, glaring at Joseph who smiled and shrugged, tugging at Ruvik’s tangled hair a little.

“Maybe you’re right.” Joseph dipped his hand in the water and ran his fingers through Ruvik’s hair again to try and get the soap out. Ruvik simply sat in silence, letting Joseph wash and rinse his hair out a few times. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Do you need a list?” Joseph grimaced and grabbed a clump of Ruvik’s hair, giving it a sharp tug.

“Not what I meant. I meant why I’m doing this for... You of all people. Maybe Sebastian’s rubbing off on me... Never mind, Sebastian would have shot you when he found you.”

“And of course you’re going to tell him.” Joseph nodded, rinsing his hands off then standing up.

“I’m going to actually call him now. When I come back I’m hoping you’ll be... Better looking. Dressed and clean. You’re not going anywhere in this house until you’re clean and dry.”

“It’s always the prim and proper ones that care. Fine.” Ruvik ran shaky fingers through his hair, feeling it and twirling it. He closed his eyes, listening to Joseph leave the bathroom, before he left out a silent whisper. “I’m alive.”

````````````

“Where is he?” Sebastian demanded, gripping Joseph’s shoulder a little rougher than either of them would have liked. “I’ll kill him. Did he hurt you?”

“He’s in the dining room eating.”

“Oh good, leave him with the forks to kill you with.” Sebastian pushed past Joseph, heading straight to the dining room and freezing. Joseph rushed up behind him, putting a hand on Sebastian’s chest and looking to Ruvik. “Ruvik.”

“Sebastian.” Ruvik looked at the detectives as he wiped off the corner of his mouth. “Nice to see you again.”

“I can’t say the same.” Sebastian reached for his hip, grabbing a gun and aiming it straight at Ruvik’s head.

“Hey stop it!” Joseph grabbed Sebastian’s arm holding the gun and pushed it down, not easily though because he was physically struggling to get Sebastian to relax. “He’s not going to hurt me. He _can’t_ hurt me. And what are you thinking, bringing a gun here? You’re not on duty you can’t just carry it around with you whenever you want!” Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Joseph, then scoffed and put the gun away, crossing his arms afterwards. “Thank you.”

“We need to talk.” Sebastian said, looking to Joseph as he did.

“Fine, let’s talk.” Joseph looked to Ruvik and sighed. “Anyone want something to drink? It’ll be a long night.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for Ruvik/Joseph so... Please leave good comments !!!


End file.
